Adventures in Bayville
by Morphling01
Summary: This is going to be a fairly long story. Its a Gambit-Rogue and Kurt-Kitty story. I'm gonna keep adding on to it, and I hope you enjoy it! Also, please review everything and contact me about suggestions!
1. Bayville's Newest Addition

The students filed into their classes as the morning bell rang.  
"God, I just can't stand physics," Rogue said as she sat down in the back of the classroom, alone, as usual. After the morning announcements, instead of starting the lesion right away, Mr. Godkin, the teacher, brought someone up to the front of the classroom.  
"Everyone? Can I have your attention? MISS PRIDE?" Mr. Godkin said unusually loud as to draw Kitty's attention from her friends. Kitty was embarrassed by this, and turned a slight shade of pink. "Any who, I would like to introduce a new student to Bayville High. This is Remy LeBeau from New Orleans. So, let's all give him a great Bayville welcome!" Several people clapped, and Rogue didn't even look at him. "Well, Remy, why don't you go find a seat?" Remy looked around, and decided to head back to the seat next to Rogue.  
"'Ello cheré. I hope dat we have fun together in physics," Remy said to Rogue.  
"Yah, well, don't look for me to be your "chere". An' don't touch me, I have a .skin condition." Rogue said rather coldly. Remy chose to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the class.  
Rogue was glad that she didn't have any more classes with Remy until lunch. She saw him again at the cafeteria, charming the lunch lady, and getting his meal free because of this. She gave out a "huff" in anger. Rogue found her friend Risty Wilde at a table and sat down next to her.  
"So, what do you think of the new kid? He's kinda cute, isn't he?" Risty asked Rogue.  
  
==============================o_O==============================  
  
Remy felt good after charming the lunch lady into giving him a free lunch. He went over to the popular table and sat down (Duncan and Kitty are at the table).  
"Hey new kid, got any money?" Duncan asked as he pulled out a deck of cards. "Care to play a little game for some money?" Kitty bit her lip with a worried look on her face, but chose to say nothing.  
"Who, me? Remy is OK at cards, but I'll give it my best shot. What are we playing, may Remy ask?" Remy said, as he ate his pizza.  
"Well, we," Duncan waved his hand to the rest of the table "will be playing Texas Hold 'em. There should be a large pot with this crowd. Sound good to you?"  
"Remy like. Well den, let us get down to business!" Remy said, as he threw away his trash, and opened up a bottle of Snapple.  
"Well, I want no part of this" Kitty said as she got up and went over to join Kurt, Scott, and Jean.  
Duncan dealt out the cards, and everyone began playing. Everyone seemed to have a good hand, and the initial pot was $18. The first card was a jack of spades. After the first card was laid out, no one folded and because of Remy, the pot went up to $50. The second card was a queen of spades. After the second card was dealt, three of the ten people dropped. The third card was put down and it turned out to be a king of spades. By the time the bets were put in, the only people left were Remy and Duncan, and the pot was at $237. "Well, boy, it appears as though it's just you and me. Show your cards and I think I'll collect the pot.  
"Remy no like you collecting the pot. Remy be t'inkin it be belonging to him. Look." Remy revealed an ace of spades and a ten of spades. Remy swept up the money and left for his locker as the bell rang for the end of lunch. Both he and Kitty had a huge grin on their faces.  
  
==============================o_O==============================  
  
Sorry everyone that the first chapter is so short, but its kinda hard to write this story while my parents are bugging me to get off the computer -_- . Well, I am going to write another chapter tomorrow, probably focusing on either Kurt or Kitty. Trust me, the rest of the chapters shouldn't be this short. I'm not the best writer, but I try. Hopefully the battle pages will be really big. This is actually over a page in word. I am so happy! ^_^!!! Well, I do hope you review it. Go MB! Hello to everyone at codewebs.com! (I told them to visit this!) Oh, and write reviews! I expect at least 5 by the time I upload the next chapter! And you should contact me with suggestions, because I really want to hear them! 


	2. The Library

The X-Men were heading back to the mansion after school. Everyone was talking about one thing: Remy.  
"Oh my god! He was so totally cute! And Rogue- he was so totally hitting on you!" Kitty was jumping around she was so excited. "Plus, he finally beat Dumb-can. God, he can be so annoying! I'm only at his table because my friends are. Anyways, he normally wins when he cheats, but for some reason Remy won. I wonder how he did it?"  
"He was NOT hitting on me. He was just being a jerk. I would never see anything in him. The only thing we have in common is that we're both from the South. Gawd, physics is just gonna suck even more now." Rogue said this as she passed through a small crowd of people standing around, almost touching two people.  
"Oh god! I totally forgot about my English project! Kurt, why didn't you remind me? You're my partner!" Kitty said as she hit Kurt in the chest.  
"Vat? Whoops! I forgot completely!" Kurt said as Kitty grabbed him by the shirt and started dragging him away. "Hey! Hold on a sec! Vere are you taking me?" he asked, vainly trying to hold back from Kitty dragging him.  
"WE are going to what WE need for OUR English project. We need to get this work done!" And with that she dragged Kurt over towards the library.  
"Scott! Aren't you going to help?!?!?" Kurt was pleading with him, and stretching for his arm. Scott pulled away from Kurt.  
"Uh-uh, man. I'll go to sleep, and Kitty will put my glasses into the foundation of the institute. I'm not taking that risk. You're on your own." Scott walked on with the rest towards the mansion.  
  
==============================o_O==============================  
  
"Vat are we researching again?" Kurt asked as they entered the building,  
"Death of A Salesman by Arthur Miller. I have the paper lying around here somewhere.Kurt, come help me look. I have way too much crap in my bag." Kitty opened her bag completely and started to go through it. Kurt walked over and helped her sort out everything that was in there. There were schoolbooks, tons of notes (not the kind you take in class ^_^), partial sandwiches, and plenty of other things.  
"Hey, vat is zis?" Kurt asked as he pulled out a tampon. "I never understood how these things worked." Kitty's face tuned a bright red and she swiped it from him and stuffed it into her purse.  
"Ah! Here it is!" Kitty held up the piece of paper. "OK. What? We have to do both a critique of a critique and actually critique the book? Damn, I was hoping that we didn't have to read the book.Hey, what's that smell? Kurt?" Kitty was looking around suddenly, realizing the smell of brimstone. She wasn't looking for Kurt, though, she was checking to see if there was anyone else there who might have seen Kurt teleport. They were lucky, they, along with the librarian, were the only one there, and the librarian was in another room. Suddenly, the familiar odor of brimstone filled her nostrils. She turned around and slapped Kurt. "What the hell, Kurt? You could've been seen!" Kitty said irately, but quietly, as to not attract the librarian's attention.  
"Don't worry, I checked it out when we first came in, you just didn't notice it" Kurt gave a little smile at Kitty when he said this. "Plus, I got everything we needed. Look!" Kurt set down a stack of books, and went to remove one from the bottom, but Kitty just went and started going through them.  
"Hmm. Death of a Salesman, Sparknotes on Death of a Salesman, 2 books about Death of a Salesman, and. what's this? Dating Tips? Aww.how cute Kurt, trying to improve the love life with Amanda?" Kitty leaned against Kurt, acting as though she were Amanda.  
"No, unfortunately, her parents don't want her dating a mutant.so we've decided not to give her too much trouble. Her dad became very adept at smelling brimstone, so I only teleport onto her roof every so often to talk to her. I'm thinking of asking someone else out." Kurt said, blushing slightly.  
"Ooo! Who? You MUST tell me!" Kitty was now very excited.  
"Nope, not going to do it. Well, I think we have enough for today. We can work on this tomorrow! Bye!" Kurt said as he grabbed all of the books and teleported out of there and back to the mansion.  
"Hmmph! Well then, I guess I'll head back to the mansion!" Kitty said to herself as she left the library. She walked down the street, and a poster caught her eye. *Hmm.a new club has opened* she thought. "Woo hoo! I must totally get everyone to go!" Kitty said. She ripped the poster off of the pole, and starting to skip down the street. Her eyes were closed, and she bumped into someone, and they both fell down.  
"Oh, excuse Remy, he did not see you dere!" Remy said, rubbing his head. "Oh, you are one of de friends of de Rogue!"  
"Its alright. Yeah, I am a friend of Rogue. Hey, you should meet everyone. Come to the mansion sometime!" she said.  
"Remy be free right now, Remy would like to visit your house. We go now?" He said as he started to get up.  
Kitty jumped up rather quickly. "No! Sorry, I have to give at least a day's notice before anyone is allowed at the institute. Uh.strict rules."  
"Institute? You be crazy people there?" Remy chuckled at his own comment. "OK den, Remy comes by on Monday, so you can give plenty of notice as to Remy's arrival." Remy took a look down and noticed the club poster in her hand. "Oh, de new club open tonite! You be goin'?" He asked.  
"Yeah, totally. I'm gonna try to bring everyone that I can. See you there?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah. Try and get de Rogue to come. She should have some fun." He said. "Well, see you later!" Remy said as he walked off. Kitty started going towards the mansion. *Oh yeah Remy, I'll make sure Rogue comes. She does need to have some fun* Kitty thought.  
  
==============================o_O==============================  
  
Kurt was back at the mansion, hanging upside down from a bar he had installed in the ceiling to be able to hang on to. "How ze hell am I going to be able to ask her out? She's so popular.and I'm just me." he said to himself. "Well, I guess I might as well go down and get something to eat," and with that, Kurt teleported into the kitchen. He was about to go into the fridge when Kitty phased right through it. "Oh! Hello Kitty.what have you got there?" Kurt asked, pointing a fuzzy blue finger at the club poster. "Oh, some new club opened. I want everyone to go. I need your help in getting Rogue to go. Remy is going to be there. They should so totally go out." She said as she walked over to the bulletin board and posted the club poster. She wrote on it 'EVERYONE GO!' with a large red sharpie marker. "Well then, let's go convince Rogue to go!" Kitty said as she grabbed onto Kurt, and they both teleported to outside her door.  
  
==============================o_O==============================  
  
Wow. Doing this is a lot harder than I thought. Oh, I make all my comments and news at the end of my chapters, just for your information. I think it'll probably take me 2-3 school days to write a chapter, and an entire weekend to write one. But I promise that they'll be good! It'll switch between Rogue/Remy and Kurt/Kitty generally every other chapter, unless I want to continue the story (I might be evil and keep you in suspense.muhahahaha!) Well, be sure to review and comment on everything! I really do appreciate negative criticism (Telling what I did bad). Oh, I need to work on Kurt and Rogue's accent. That's kinda hard to do. Oh well. Next time: Partah! 


	3. Patrick McNeil's DanceDanceRevolution

There was a knock at the door. Rogue was lying on her bed with her headphones on, listening to a mix of Marilyn Manson, 12 Stones, Black Sabbath, and Metallica. "Ugh, who could that be?" Rogue said as she got up and headed towards the door. She opened the door to Kitty and Kurt, who both had a foreboding grin on their faces. "What do you two want?"  
"Oh hello Rogue. How are you today?" Kurt asked.  
"What do you two want? And why are yah so happy?" Rogue asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Well, there's a new club opening tonight.and we wanted everyone to go." Kitty said, as she and Kurt walked into the room.  
"It's a good thing that I'm not part of everybody. Cuz there ain't no way you'd get me to go there." Rogue said. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I'll be taking a shower."  
"Oh c'mon Rogue, you never go out! You need to go out! Meet people! You might get lucky!" Kitty said, imploringly.  
"GET LUCKY? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO I AM? LEAVE BEFORE I ABSORB BOTH YOUR POWERS, AND LEAVE YOU STUCK INSIDE AN ALASKAN GLACIER!" Rogue screamed at them. With this, Kurt immediately teleported out of the room, and Kitty ran through the wall.  
"Vell, that was rather unsuccessful." Kurt said, as he and Kitty headed to the first floor, keeping a good distance from them and Rogue. "So, how are ve going to get her there?" Kurt asked.  
"Lets try again in an hour. If not, we may have to take her by force." Kitty said. "Oh, Kurt, who are you going to ask out?" Kurt teleported to his room immediately. "Grr. it's going to be even harder to get that out of him than to get Rogue at the club." Kitty said. She walked over to the couch and started flipping through the channels. She decided to stop on MTV.  
  
==============================o_O==============================  
  
"Really, the nerve of them. Why would I want to go to some stupid club? I'll just end up touching somebody and then have to move to another town again. Ugh, Kitty can be so stupid." Rogue was talking to herself again as she got dressed. "Plus, with my luck, the Cajun will be there. He was kinda cute, but he's a total jerk, I just know it. Oh well, I might as well head downstairs and see what's on TV." She headed downstairs, and stopped off in the kitchen for some popcorn. Rogue walked into the living room. She noticed Kitty and decided to sit on one of the chairs instead of the couch.  
"Oh, hey Rogue.Look, I'm sorry about before, its just that we that that it would be fun for us all, and you'd be able to get out. You could've brought a friend, too. Just think about it, please." Kitty said to her. Before Rogue could say anything in response, which would have put Kitty in an even worse mood, Kitty got up, tossed the remote at Rogue, and left. It missed her and made an unceremonious splash into the popcorn.  
"Gawd, that kid needs to learn some mannahs. Oh well, I woulda gotten fat eating that, anyways." Rogue said as she fished the remote out of the popcorn bowl. Rogue jumped onto the couch and laid on it, facing the TV. She began flipping through the channels, and so far, nothing interesting. She came across an ad that caught her eye.  
".Tonight is the opening of the brand new club: Patrick McNeil's DanceDanceRevolution, with opening acts Cup of Dirt and Blunt Force Trauma, with main acts being Ebola 5 and Rapid Deceleration. Be there or be a stupid goth!"  
"Aw damn, Ebola 5 is playin', but there ain't no way in hell that I'm goin'. They may be great, but that stupid Cajun'll be there an' ruin everything." Rogue turned off the TV, seething with anger. She had the incredible urge to go to the Danger Room, or start a fight. Rogue decided to head downstairs towards the Danger Room. She headed down the stairs, where she encountered Kurt and Kitty, about to start their Danger Room session.  
"Oh good, Rogue. I'm that you could join us." Professor X said as he wheeled around the corner. "This way, Rogue can be the offensive to your evasive tactics. Shall we get started?" Everyone agreed, and headed to their respective rooms.  
  
==============================o_O==============================  
  
"OK, here is ze plan," Kurt said as the simulators started up. "Kitty will take us through ze walls, Rogue will take out ze gun, and zen I vill take us back to here, vere they can't shoot us. Alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement, then held hands and Kitty took them through the floor and went through the floor, up the ceiling, and to one of the guns. Rogue jumped onto the machine and ripped the wiring out. The sensors of the other guns picked her up and began firing, but not before Kurt and Kitty jumped out of the wall and teleported away from there.  
  
==============================o_O==============================  
  
"Hey! Where the hell are we? What is going on?" Rogue screamed. She lunged towards Nightcrawler, arms outstretched towards his throat. He put on his hologram inducer, and opened up a bag filled with clothes. Kitty changed into hers willingly, and Rogue, begrudgingly, got into hers. "Why am I gettin' all dressed up in these clothes, anyway?" She asked as she pulled her pants up.  
"Ve are going to a party! And you are coming!" Kurt said excitedly. "Come on! We don't want to be late!" Kurt grabbed Rogue by the arm and took her around the corner.  
"I cain't believe you two! Why did y'all bring me here?" Rogue asked while they waited in line to get into the club.  
"Look, it was for your own good. And just have fun. Remember: Ebola 5 is gonna be there." Kitty said.  
"Hey! How'd you know I liked them? Were you spying on me?" Rogue said irritably.  
"I hid in the couch." Kitty said, giggling. Finally, they got to the door. The bouncer only let in Kurt and Kitty, but not Rogue. After a rather nasty altercation between Rogue and the bouncer, she was allowed in.  
Cup of Dirt had just taken the stage. They began playing, and techno lights began going off, despite the band being of punk/rock/funk origins. People weren't being let in anymore, because the club was near full capacity. Kurt and Kitty headed toward the center area, where the heavy dancing was going on. Rogue walked over towards the bar. Before she could even get there, the bartender gave her an evil look. She turned around and bumped into someone. ==============================o_O============================== Pausing for dramatic effect ^_^ ==============================o_O==============================  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked in a surprised tone.  
"Cup of Dirt does covers of songs I like." Logan said. "So I came to check them out. Bartender turn you down?" he asked. She nodded. "Tough luck kid. Well, have fun." Logan headed over to the bar, and was engulfed by the crowd. Once again, Rogue turned around, and once again, she bumped into someone.  
  
==============================o_O============================== Pausing for dramatic effect -_- (It'd better be dramatic!) ==============================o_O==============================  
  
"Oh, hey Jean. Is Scott here too?" Rogue asked.  
"No, I decided to go clubbing with some of my friends. Having fun?" Jean asked.  
"Yah, I guess. Well, I'll see y'all later." Rogue said. Jean stopped dancing.  
"Are you leaving already?" She asked.  
"No, of course not. Ebola 5 hasn't played yet." Rogue said. She went into the mosh pit that had recently formed. So far, Rogue was queen of the mosh pits, until her shirt ripped, exposing her skin. She ran through the crowd, holding her hand over her exposed area. She stopped to catch her breath, and she felt someone put their coat over her.  
"A belle should not have to be cold. Feel better, chere?" Remy said to Rogue.  
"Ugh, why are you botherin' me?" Rogue said, taking off the trenchcoat.  
"Remy just bein' nice to ya. Why you being so mean to Remy? I only be nice to you." He was pleading with her.  
"Look, don' bother me anymore. An don' sit next to me in Physics anymore." She said. Rogue began to walk off, and Remy reached for her. She noticed this and quickly turned away.  
Remy stood there, holding his jacket, watching Rogue head down the street. He had been feeling as though something was missing from him. He finally realized what that was, and he wasn't going to let her just walk away. *Monday,* he thought. *Then, I will have to reveal my true self to her, and deal with her fear and loathing.* Remy turned around, and walked the streets looking for a place to stay.  
  
==============================o_O==============================  
  
Wow. That was hard to write. I got writers block every other paragraph. It was extremely annoying. I tried experimenting with Rogue's accent. Oh, I hope everyone liked the little suspense breaks. I'm on AIM quite often. Either Molimo890 or Arhmain. Thanks for reviewing this, everyone! I've finally figured out how long I should make the chapters, so I'll try to keep it at that minimum. Oh, and I'd like to give thanks to Steve Merkel of Howell, NJ for giving me the names of the bands and the club (Except Ebola 5: That's Neil Sollemberger's band)! 


End file.
